Individuals and organizations frequently use various software security systems to protect their computing devices against abnormal and/or unwanted activity. Such software security systems are generally configured with a variety of settings, such as scan sensitivity, portions of a file system to include or exclude from scanning, and various other settings that inform how the software security system behaves. Altering the configuration settings of a software security system may affect the behavior of the software security system in a variety of ways, ranging from time to complete a system scan to the amount of processing resources consumed by protective actions undertaken by the software security system.
Unfortunately, traditional software security systems may have settings that are obscure, opaque, and/or generally difficult to understand by an end user. Furthermore, administrators of software security systems may be unable to easily determine the impact of altering the configuration of a software security system and therefore be unwilling to risk any alterations to the configuration. The instant disclosure, therefore, identifies and addresses a need for systems and methods for evaluating security software configurations.